An Unbreakable Bond
by TheGeekNextDoor
Summary: Almost a year after BD. The Cullens are back to normal, Jacob is still protecting the house. It doesn't feel right to him but he just cant figure it out. Jacob is knocked out by an unkown attacker, he wakes up in an unkown place, in an unknown time..


**Hey Everybody!! Wooo hooo! It's finally time for my first Jacob/Renesmee fic. I'm gonna warn you now, I'm a little rusty. This is the first thing I've got to write in awhile so beware ;D Don't forget to Review! (No flames please) :) Enjoy!**

**Jacob POV**

I sat on the rock looking over all the land, thinking about what had all happened. The field where we defeated the Volturi only months ago, the Cullens home, Edward and Bella's house, leaving the pack, Renesmee….

So much had happened, some good and some bad. But right now I honestly couldn't tell you if I made the right choices.

What if I would have given up on Bella? What if I would have stayed with the pack? What if I never would have come here? What if I would have never met Renesmee?

I couldn't imagine not meeting Renesmee; she was my best friend, my imprint. There was a day when I couldn't imagine a life without loving Bella, but then Edward came and shattered those dreams… twice. Now I can't imagine a life without Renesmee, my Nessie.

My thoughts were interrupted my something or someone jumping onto my back, the giggling gave her away.

I smiled.

"I got you Uncle Jake!" Nessie exclaimed.

"Oh really?" I asked. I then quickly stood and swiftly moved her into my arms and startled tickling her while holding her.

We both laughed.

I then saw Bella behind us smiling.

"Hey Bells!" I smiled putting Nessie on my shoulders.

"_Someone _insisted on us coming to find you before it got dark," Bella said.

I looked up at Nessie.

She smiled, "It was me, I didn't want you to get lost."

Ha-ha me get lost? I thought. "Thanks Nessie," I laughed.

She nodded her head, "Wanna race back to Grandpa and Grandma's?"

"Hmmm," I said pretending to think as I put her down, "I don't know," I said pretending to yawn.

She jumped up and down excitedly, "Come one Uncle Jake, ple—ase!"

"Al—right."

"Yah! Come on!" she said darting off singing, "I'm gonna wi—n! I'm gonna wi—n!"

"Hey! That's cheating!" I laughed beginning to run after her. I stopped and looked at Bella, "She is defiantly you and Edwards daughter."

She laughed as we walked towards where Nessie had gone, "Really? How?"

"Well, she's sneaky like you and _tries _to trick me like Edward," I winked.

"Oh ha-ha very funny!" she said play-punching my arm.

"Geez Bells!" I said wincing in pain.

"Sorry!" she said quickly, "Still getting used to the whole _strength_ thing."

We both laughed when suddenly we both heard a scream, we both looked at each other, "Renesmee," we said in unison.

We shot off in the direction of the scream; I was running faster than I had in my entire life, with Bella close behind.

"Renesmee!" Bella exclaimed.

"Renesmee!" I exclaimed looking around.

I panicked, _where was she? I swear if anyone or anything hurts her I'll—_

"I hear something coming from over there!" Bella said heading off into another direction, I followed her.

My heart was racing, _what if she's hurt? What if someone took her? What if—_

I then heard someone… laughing? I looked at Bella, she looked just as confused.

We slowly approached where the voice was coming from. We were about to jump out of a bush when we saw them.

Bella jumped out from the bush, me close behind, "What the hell Emmett?! We thought she was hurt! We heard her scream and—" Bella exclaimed going into crazy-vampire-mother mode on Emmett.

I looked at them confused. Nessie came over to me and hugged my legs; I bent down and hugged her back.

_Thank God she was okay…_

"I'm sorry Bella! I was out hunting and then I heard you guys and saw Nessie an—" Emmett tried to say.

"Don't call her that!" Bella said cutting him off.

"I'm sorry! I saw Renesmee running so decided to sneak up and surprise her!" Emmett looked terrified. Yes, Emmett Cullen looked terrified of little Bella. Heck I would too if she was going off on me like that, I laughed lightly out loud.

Nessie laughed a little too, it was a funny scene to see.

Bella suddenly stopped ranting off on Emmett and looked at us. We both stopped.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"Funny? Nothing, this is a very serious conversion," I said mockingly.

"Jacob Black shut u—" she started.

Emmett, Nessie and I then busted out laughing.

Bella rolled her eyes, "Lost cause," she mumbled.

"Come on Nessie, let's get home before Uncle Emmett gets beat up by a girl," I mocked picking up Nessie. She laughed as we headed off. I then yelled over my shoulder, "And a younger girl might I add!"

"You better run!" Nessie giggled.

"What's that? Run? O—kay!" I said darting off towards the house.

We left Emmett and Bella in the dust!

By the time we got tot eh house, Nessie and I were laughing so hard we could barely walk.

Nessie laughed, "Uncle Emmett's gonna get you!"

I laughed, "I'd like to see him try!"

"Wanna know a secret?"

I raised my eyebrow, "Sure."

She whispered, "You could beat him. He's all muscle."

I wanted to start laughing so hard, "Hm—m really? I never would have guessed," I said sarcastically.

"Yep, he's sensitive. But he's only sensitive to people he loves though," she whispered.

"Oh really?" _Pretty insightful for a toddler… especially a toddler who really isn't a toddler._

"Yep, like Aunt Rosalie. He lo—ves her. And she lo—ves him. Like how Grandpa loves Grandma and how Uncle Jasper loves Auntie Alice."

_Wow_, was all I could think. S_mart cookie…_

"Like how Daddy loves Mommy," she added, "He loves her a lot. He said he'd do anything for her."

I stopped for a second and took a deep breath, _if only she knew how awkward that subject was_, "Yeah…" I stood up, "Come on Ness—"

"Wait," she said pulling my hand back down, I sat next to her again.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Have you ever loved someone Uncle Jake?"

_Where the heck did that some from?!_ "U—h," _Yes, you're mother, but then you father came along and swept her off her feet. Then he left her and I saved her life, then right when I thought she loved me back… he came back_, "Nope."

"I love lots of people. Like Mommy, and Daddy, and Grandpa, and Grandma, and Grandpa Charlie, and Uncle Jasper, and Auntie Alice, and Uncle Emmett and Auntie Rosalie, and you."

"That's sweet Nessie, and we all love you back," I smiled.

"Good, cause we're a family."

"Yeah, a family," _Werewolves, and Vampires, and Half-vampires… now that's a dysfunctional family._

"And we all protect each other too."

I nodded my head.

She continued, "I'll always protect you Uncle Jake, like you protect me."

I accidently laughed out loud lightly, "Good," was all I could say.

It was then that Bella and Emmett ran up to us.

"It's about time old man," I joked to Emmett.

"Oh very funny mutt," he joked back.

Bella and Nessie laughed as we went inside.

Bella took me by the arm, "Hey, that was sweet," she said quietly.

"Huh?"

"What you said to Renesmee. How we all love her, good job," she winked.

"Thanks, " I winked, "And why are we winking?"

She rolled her eyes, "You ar—"

Edward then came into the room, cutting off Bella, "Remember mutt, someday we're going to have to approve of you," he said putting his arm around Bella, hinting on the whole imprinting deal.

"Good point," I laughed, "Don't want anymore pissed off vampires… especially her," I said pointing to Bella, "I bet she could even take Emmett!" I teased knowing Emmett could hear me.

Bella, Edward and I laughed going into the kitchen.

"In your dreams sis," Emmett teased at Bella.


End file.
